


Quiet

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Series: Letters to Haru [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They whisper that you’re a deep thinker just because you always rest your chin in your hand<br/>but I bet<br/>you save all that philosophy for the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M BACK :D I'M AVOIDING HOMEWORK.
> 
> **Please read this in landscape mode so you get the most accurate line breaks possible**
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!

**Dear Haru,**

You always manage to do that thing where you float in the pool without kicking  
yet never sinking, your face above water,  
and I think I never realise quiet can be a state until you close your eyes and spread out your arms 

Sometimes I realise that you make everything around you  
as quiet as you would like it to be  
just by _being ___, I still try not to laugh  
at the boys in our row tip-toeing around your desk when they get something from the back.  
They whisper that you’re a deep thinker just because you always rest your chin in your hand  
but I bet  
you save all that philosophy for the bathtub. 

Walking home,  
my heart feels like a microphone next to you, it’s going  
_thump thump thump ___embarrassingly over and over  
when you share the popsicle with me, (you’re not saliva conscious but  
I like to remember that I’m the only person so far with whom you’ll  
nonplussedly lick something that has just been licked)  
when your eyes steel themselves  
and ask me if I’m alright,  
when I see a little more of the emotion  
you learned to guard over the years. 

It goes _THUMP ___even louder  
when you towel off after swim practice,  
and I can see exactly how strong you are, all your lines  
and angles and there are at least two days in a week  
that I steal glances at you in the common showers. 

But for all your silence, I know you can be ouch-so sarcastic when you want to be.  
You’re capable of ranting, you have an arsenal of ways to turn Nagisa down  
and you shoot them like elastic bands. But oh, Haru-chan 

I’m in love with the nights  
you sit down with a sigh in pyjama pants that are too short for you now,  
lean back with a cup of tea and talk to me about the things  
you still keep in your heart. Sometimes we talk about your parents  
and I ask, out of politeness, how they are.  
You’ll say “They should be fine, I guess.”  
You said once, “I don’t check the emails.” We talk about Nagisa and Rei  
and your lips will quirk up, you talk about the turtle floats they still challenge each other to.  
Haru-chan, you don’t know how much I love with your voice:  
it gets deeper at night, and you don’t stop to breathe or think as much. You call my name louder  
Especially when you’re in the kitchen. You start contradicting my ideas  
without needing to be completely sure of the alternatives.  
It’s a beautiful thing to know. 


End file.
